


Accidentally in Love

by Aishuu



Series: Short Lives [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: naruto100, Drabble, Humor, M/M, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revisiting the most famous (or infamous) accident in Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally in Love

The class stared in horror as they realized what had just happened.

Naruto and Sasuke were frozen in shock. The idiot that had caused them to accidentally kiss was trying to creep away, hoping he'd be able to get the hell out of there before Sasuke came to his senses. He didn't want to die on his first day as a genin.

Ino and Sakura just stood like statues, trying to figure out what to do. Finally Ino found her voice. 

"That was kind of hot," Ino admitted. "If I gave you each 1,000 yen, would you do it again?"


End file.
